thebellasarafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Captain Jacquelyn Sparrow/Appearances
Abenaki is a brown Appaloosa stallion, with a black muzzle. His mane and tail are black with a white stripe down the middle similar to a skunks fur. On his rump is a white patch with brown spots. He has two black socks on his front legs. There are various painted on blue tribal markings on his flank, front legs, around his eye, and on his shoulder blade. Absaroke has a playful appearance, with brown and white markings. Her mane is pulled into various braids, some with beads, tassels, and feathers. She also has tribal markings on her face and neck. Achilles is a sorrel brown draft horse, (probably a Belgain) with a blonde long flowing mane and tail. His markings are simply four white socks. He wears a gold face plate and two vambraces on his front legs. Addis is a chesnut paint filly with bronze hooves. Her mane and tail are sienna brown and sometimes flicker with small flames. She wears a little red kerchief around her neck at Summer Camp, in a slightly different in pattern than those of her siblings. Aegis and Harmony Aegis has a light caramel coat like his father and a brushy, plum colored mane and tail like his mother. He wears a crown of laurel leaves on his head and leather straps around his ankles. He has also inherited his father's rowdy and free-wheeling nature. Aheron is a brown steed with darker brown legs, and a black mane and tail. He also has a golden decoration on his forehead. Airistos There is only one existing picture of Airistos; it depicts her as a carousel horse, adorned with tack, wing decorations, and a golden pole. However, other than that, it's fairly easy to discern her actual appearance. Airistos is an icy blue pegasus with a curly and darker blue mane and tail. Her large, feathery wings contain both colors. She has a indigo swirl design on both her wings and feathered feet. Akama is a black horse with various large white splotches across her body. She appears to glow in the dark and has various tribal markings across her body that also glow in various colors. Her mane is mostly black, with a large white and a large green section. Her tail is tied at the top with a few green and white feathers. Alamar is a golden stallion with a pale yellow mane and tail. He wears the Herd Moonfairy symbol around his neck. Albion is a black and white pinto draft pegasus with a white mane and tail. His tail fades to black, while his feet are feathered. He wears a glistening gold crown on his head and his herd's emblem around his neck. His wings are translucent mauve and yellow with black detailing - almost like the wings of a goth butterfly. Aleut is a mer-horse, with coloring similar to a seal, in various grey colored splotches. Alexander, Asteria, and Komenos Alexander is a bay colt with four white stockings. He is very regal and must be a good leader, judging by the illustration. (He must take after Alexander the Great, whom he's named after.) He tends to wear shiny armor on his face, back, and chest. Alibi is a pure white mare with a small red marking on her flank. She also has a black muzzle. Alina is a buckskin filly with four stockings and a short dusty brown mane and tail. She has a blue cap on her head with red ribbons trailing off of it, and a red necklace with a Shahazar pendant (because she is the page of her herd). Her eyes are visibly blue. Allegra is a bay alicorn mare. She has an extremely curly black mane and tail, held in place with two large, black ribbons. Wrapped around her horn, neck, and back legs are glassy amber ribbons, fluttering in the breeze. Her green, mothlike wings are exactly like those of her son, Brioso. They are lime green with a few darker spots. Her horn is jagged and a vivid yellow, with a spindly quality to it. Around her neck, and reaching to her shoulders is a single silver chain with a few opals here and there. Also, along her back flank she has a spider web design of silver chains laced across her. She is very thin and small, looking as though one fall might break her. She has a dainty head and neck which are framed by her exceptionally curly mane. Ambrosia looks somewhat like her mate, Albion - she's a black and white draft pegasus mare with a black and white tail. However, her mane and feathering are black, white and gold, and her wings have a different, more fairylike shape to them. They are still pink and yellow and look gothic, however. Ambrosia wears a gold cape over her shoulders, a sparkling crown on her head, and a translucent, gold-bordered skirt over her hindquarters. Category:Blog posts